It Makes Me Think of You
by Night's Blackfang
Summary: "I always liked wearing Raizo's t-shirts when he goes on missions, it makes me think of him." Mika's up late one night, so she decides to do the dishes while she thinks about Raizo. Rated for some sexual situations. Mika's POV. Raizo/Mika


Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Assassin.

"Talking"

_'Thoughs'_

It Makes Me Think of you

I stood in front of the sink, washing the dishes in nothing but Raizo's t-shirt and my underwear, still too warm for comfort. I looked at the clock, it was 11:30 pm and the heat kept me from sleeping, so I decided to do this to pass some time.

I had opened the kitchen window to let some air in, and I wasn't sure if anyone could see me, so that's the only reason I put a shirt on.

I always liked wearing Raizo's t-shirts when he goes on missions, it makes me think of him. I fiddled with the soft cotton material and felt the heat rushing to my face as the song _'T-shirt and panties'_ started playing on my ipod.

I took my earphones out and looked over my shoulder at the moon, it really does shine brighter with the lights off.

Working in darkness wasn't a big deal to me since Raizo always seemed to prefer it. I don't know when the habit rubbed off on me and it made me think of him. I sighed and turned my attention back to the dishes, I wonder what he's doing right now and if he'll be home soon. He had left for France about a month ago, and he never said how long the he'd be gone.

_'I have to_ _take care of business that has to do with the clans,'_ that's what he said he was doing. I didn't really ask about it because I already knew he wouldn't say much.

He goes on these missions less frequently now, and I know he's one of the best ninjas there is, but I still worry about him. _'I really can't help it,' _I thought drying a plate and setting it in the dish rack. I walked over to the window and looked out, _'I hope he's safe.'_

"It's so hot." I voiced my thought out loud, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

I was a little startled when set of strong arms snaked around my waist, pulling me back against a solid form and a husky voice whispered in my ear. "Then maybe you should take this off."

"Raizo, I didn't know you were coming home tonight!" I looked up in surprise when I heard his low voice. I still haven't gotten use to his silent movements or how he unintentionally sneaks up on me. "And stop scaring me like that."

"Mika, you know it's dangerous to leave the window open." He murmured pressing his lips to my temple and working his way down.

'_I don't think I'm going to finish these dishes tonight,' _I mused, noting how he ignored most of what I had just said and knowing where this was going after being apart for a month.

"I was in the room for about five minutes, but it got too hard not to touch you." A look of longing filled his eyes and he brushed his lips against mine. "I missed you."

He leaned down, planting soft kisses on my shoulder as he toyed with the hem of the shirt.

"You're wearing only my shirt, so I know you missed me, too." He whispered, and I felt his slight smirk against my ear.

"Yeah." My eyes fluttered closed and I bit my lip, letting my head fall back against his shoulder.

I reached back, entangling my fingers in his dark satiny hair and he put his hand over mine. Our fingers intertwined and he brought my hand to his lips, kissing my open palm. My lover is back, I smiled when our eyes locked.

He turned me around to face him and lifted me up onto the counter, so that he could easily capture my lips again. His hands skimmed up my bare thighs and held onto my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck to close the small space between us.

With my arms out of the way, it gave Raizo's hands more freedom to explore. They found their way back to the hem of the t-shirt and Raizo started to tug it up my body.

"Raizo, not on the counter." I panted, in between breaths as we looked at each other through half lidded eyes.

"Well, this t-shirt going to come off, now." He said and I laughed as scooped me up in his arms and walked toward our bedroom, leaving the dishes forgotten until tomorrow.

A/n: I tried to make it as easy to understand as possible. I don't own the ipod or the song 'T-shirt and Panties' by Adina Howard.


End file.
